Mike Brown (forward)
| birth_place = Northbrook, IL, USA | draft = 159th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 2005 }} Michael S. Brown (born June 24, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey right winger who currently plays for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Coming out of the United States National Team Development Program and the University of Michigan Wolverines, Brown was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in 2004. On June 26, 2010, he was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs for a draft pick. Playing career Amateur In high school, he played hockey for Glenbrook North High School in Northbrook, Illinois.Lincoln-way Field To Get In-depth Look At Thornton - Chicago Tribune Before attending the University of Michigan for two years, Brown was a member of the US National Development Team Program, competing in the North American Hockey League (NAHL). After a 13-point freshman year with Michigan in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA), he was drafted 159th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Brown became one of two Mike Browns to have been part of the Canucks organization and was often mistaken for the latter, a forward who left the Canucks in 2002. Following his sophomore season, he was signed to a pro contract with the Canucks and chose to forego his last two years of college hockey. .]] In his pro rookie season in 2005–06 with the Manitoba Moose, the Canucks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, he recorded 15 points in 73 games. In 2007–08, he received his first NHL call-up, playing 19 games for the Canucks. Brown scored his first NHL goal on December 2, 2007, against the Minnesota Wild in just his third game with the Canucks, deflecting a point shot from defenceman Lukas Krajicek in a 2–1 loss. He was sent back down to the Moose on February 7, 2008. On February 4, 2009, Brown was traded by the Canucks to the Anaheim Ducks for Nathan McIver. On May 1, 2009, Brown was ejected from Game One of the Western Conference Semifinals after a questionable hit on then Red Wings forward Jiri Hudler, who was left dazed and bloodied on the ice. Brown did return to the series, which the Red Wings ultimately won in seven games. In the 2009–10 season, Brown played in a career-high 75 games, posting six goals and recording 106 penalty minutes. On June 26, 2010, he was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for the Leafs' fifth round pick, number 122 overall, in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. On February 2, 2011, Brown signed a three-year contract extension with the Leafs. On March 10, 2013, Brown was traded from the Maple Leafs to the Edmonton Oilers. On October 21, 2013, Brown was traded from Edmonton to the San Jose Sharks. Personal life in 2009.]] Brown was raised in Northbrook, Illinois. His parents, Barry and Audrey Brown, own several Harley Davidson dealerships in Chicago. Through the family business, Brown got to know several players from the Chicago Blackhawks growing up. When he was called up for his first game by the Canucks, ex-Blackhawk Jeremy Roenick called to wish him good luck. Brown is Jewish. He was one of four Jewish players in the NHL in November 2008, along with Michael Cammalleri, Jeff Halpern, and Eric Nystrom. Career statistics References External links * * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:IIHF Player Category:Edmonton Oilers players